Problems at VidCon
by Dean'sAngel6
Summary: Dan collapses on stage while at VidCon, will he be alright? PLEASE REVIEW! :D
1. Chapter 1

Phil and I were at VidCon about to go on stage, I was feeling light headed and a little weak, I couldn't tell Phil that I had forgotten my Insulin at home, we were just minutes away and I couldn't disappoint everyone out there,

"Dan, are you alright?" Phil asked taking my hand, "You look a little pale." He brushed my bangs away from my head and felt my forehead,

"Yeah...fine, just a little tired is all." I said with a small laugh, "We have this and then the autograph session, I'll get some rest after, alright?"

"Ok, just tell me if something's wrong." He said and looked away just as our names were called, _here we go._ We both stepped up on stage and looked out at the crowd, everyone was going crazy and it was so loud,

"Hello everyone!" I said and waved, keeping a fake smile on my face was so hard, _I can do this, I can do this,_ I kept telling myself as I tried to sound upbeat and positive but my vision was getting blurry and all the sounds were mushing together,

"Dan?" I heard someone ask, "Dan!" My vision cleared enough to notice Phil was calling me,

"Sorry about that, just have a lot on my mind is all." I said with a laugh, "What were you saying?"

"We were about to play a game, here." Phil said and handed me the note cards that had our names on them, "So, Dan and I will be playing 'Who would rather' the rules are simple..." His voice dragged on and I just couldn't focus on anything anymore and I fell to the floor, my breathing rigged and slow, the crowd grew silent and a few gasps were heard,

"Dan? What's wrong?" Phil asked dropping down next to me, I grabbed hold of Phil's shirt with a shaky hand and closed my eyes,

"I..forgot my Insulin at home..." I said looking away, _Phil's going to be so disappointed,_

"What? Love, you can't forget things like this." Phil said and motioned for someone to come help,

"I'm sorry...I realized at the airport, but I didn't say anything, we were already late for the plane and we had to be here right after..." I said, tears streaming down my face,

"It's ok, we'll get you help, don't worry." Phil said and stood up, talking to one of the medics, I'm guessing. Someone knelt down by me and gently lifted my chin,

"Daniel? Do you have any Insulin with you, any at all?" It was one of the medics, I shook my head,

"No...I left it all at home..." I said and watched as they brought a stretcher out,

"We have to take you to the hospital, can you stand?" She asked and held my arm as I attempted to stand, my legs gave out and if she wasn't holding me I would have fallen to the floor again,

"Alright, carefully now." She said as she helped me up, they quickly strapped me down and rushed me off stage, Phil wasn't close behind.

* * *

 _Why didn't Dan just tell me?_ I wasn't disappointed, of course, more concerned than anything, "Dan why didn't you say anything before?" I asked as we sat in the ambulance, I watched as the paramedic gave him a shot of Insulin,

"The fans...I didn't want to disappoint everyone..." He said and squeezed my hand, well as much as he could with how weak he was,

"You wouldn't have disappointed anyone, everyone would have understood if you couldn't make it. I think everyone is more disappointed that you collapsed on stage." Phil said and kissed my hand that didn't have the IV drip in,

"I didn't mean for this to happen! Do you think I wanted things to get this bad!" Dan yelled weakly, "Damnit..." He said and slammed his fists down on the bed,

"I understand why you did it, love. So very noble of you but remember your health comes first, all your fans know this and they support you. So, please, don't let everyone down and let this get the best of you, alright?" I asked and smiled, he nodded and brought me down for a kiss,

"I love you, Phil." Dan said and rested his forehead against mine,

"And I love you, Dan" I said and sat up as the ambulance came to a stop,

"Alright, we need to get him into a room." The paramedic said as we walked down the hall and into the next available room,

"Can I stay with him?" I asked sitting down next to his bed,

"Of course." The Doctor said with a smile and left the room, I looked back down at Dan, who was now asleep,

 _Rest, you'll need it._ I said and took out my phone, Twitter was already blowing with comments about how Dan was doing,

 _Please be ok, Dan!_

 _Lot's of love and prayers!_

 _Rest Dan, the fans still love you!_

So many comments and so much love, our fans were the best, I decided to calm everyones nerves,

 _Dan is doing just fine everyone! He had a little incident with his Diabetes, but he'll up before you know it! Thank you everyone for the love you're sending hm, he really needs it and sends it all back to every single person._

I hit send and looked back down at Dan, he always looked so young and innocent whenever he slept, _I'm so glad you're alright, Dan. I don't know where I would be without you._


	2. Chapter 2

Phil and I returned back to VidCon just in time for photos and autographs, I was still feeling a little light headed but I was not missing out on this, way to many fans have shown up for me to just blow this off,

"Dan? Are you alright?" Phil asked for the hundredth time since we left the hospital, I wasn't annoyed at this, he was worried and it really touched me,

"Phil, I love you and I love how much you worry for me, but really I'm fine, the doctor gave me new Insulin." I said holding up my new black pouch, "I have snacks if anything goes wrong and a medical team right outside those doors." I said and gave him a quick kiss,

"Yeah, you're right, my head should be here right now." Phil said with a big smile, "I'm enjoying myself, honest." Phil said and watched as a little girl and her mother walk up to us,

"Well hello there little one." I said with a smile and watched as she hid behind her mother's legs,

"I'm sorry she's a little shy, but we both saw what you did on stage and we're both very touched, you came out there and tried your best even though you were struggling, you didn't want to let anyone down and because of that we have something for you," the girl slowly came out from behind her mother and lifted her shirt, showing an OmniPod, she had Diabetes too,

"I was scared to tell anyone, I thought they'd all judge me for being different, that was until I saw your first video about your struggles and I knew if you could do it than I could do it too." She quietly pulled a flower from behind her back and handed it to me, it had a little handmade card attached to it, three simple words were written on it, 'You're my Hero', in a big red heart,

"Thank you so much, I love it." I said tears streaming down my face, the biggest smile on my face, I held out my arms for a hug and she came running, squeezing me as hard as she could, she kissed me on the cheek and pulled away,

"Everything will alright, right?" She asked with the brightest and biggest smile,

"Right and I have a confession to make, I'm always scared everyday of what might happen but it's people like you that help me go on with my life, you're my hero." I said and gave her one last hug,

"Oh, thank you!" She said and turned back to her mom, who also had tears running down her face, "Mommy, did you hear what he said?!" She said and with a cute little laugh ran off with her mom,

"Oh my god Phil...that was amazing." I said still holding the flower, "I've never been someones hero before...it feels great that I'm changing lives like that." Phil had a huge smile on his face and hugged me tightly,

"I'm so proud of you, love, you did it, you made someone's day and probably the rest of her life too!" Phil said and gave me a huge kiss before returning to the autographs and photos,

"This day just got a whole lot better, Phil." I said and squeezed his hand, "I know now I can make it through everything because of you and people like her, so thank you." Phil just smiled and turned his attention back to someone who had come up for a photo,

 _Thank you, Phil._


End file.
